1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to a gate driving circuit, a driving method of the gate driving circuit, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid, crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images. The display devices include an organic light emitting diode display, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display, and the like, in addition to the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.